In one conventional data storage arrangement, a computer node includes a host bus adapter (HBA). The HBA communicates with a data storage system via one or more communication links using a communication protocol associated with the one or more links. Typically, the HBA includes a plurality of integrated circuit chips to carry out communications between the HBA and the data storage system, and is capable of using only a single predetermined communication protocol to communicate with the data storage system. Thus, for example, in this conventional arrangement, if the data storage system is incapable of communicating with the HBA using this predetermined protocol, one or more external communication protocol converters, translators, and/or expanders may be coupled between the HBA and data storage system to permit communication between the HBA and data storage system.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.